Lupin's Tail
by GinnyPotterHermioneWeasley10
Summary: Will Remus take the Job? How will he react to the news? Follow Remus as he tells his tale. Rated T for content later on in the story, MAY CHANGE


**A/N- So second story. Okay took a bit of time to write, trying to make sure it worked. Thanks to the people who favourite and followed my other story, much appreciated. Again, there is most likely to be spelling mistakes and I have tried to get rid of them however I'm not very good at spotting all of them so if you find any please let me know. Thanks for reading... On with the story... Just so you know Hannah is an OC, not Hannah Abbott and the story starts around summer after second year. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND SADLY NEVER WILL SO ALL CHARACTERS AND SOME LINES COME FROM THE AMAZING J. K. ROWLING ITS HERS!**

Lupin's Tail...

"Wow, I must say that I am honoured Professor, but do you think it is wise, given my state, to come and teach at Hogwarts?" Remus looked at his old Head teacher, he was utterly flattered that he was considered for the role, and would provide him with work. Work that he so desperately needed, however, given his condition, never got.

"Of course Mr Lupin, you can teach up until you are unfit, we can get Severus to make you the potion, that way you would not be, in your eyes a danger, to the students and then once the full moon has passed you can carry on teaching. You do not have to decide now however I understand if you wish to think about it" Dumbledore blue eyes were twinkling over his half moon spectacles', he was watching Remus thinking and he shifting about in his seat. Remus was thinking hard about what Dumbledore had said. It is true the potion would stop him from being dangerous, but the parents of the students would not be best pleased to find out a werewolf had been teaching their children. As if he had read Remus's mind Dumbledore carried on.

"The Students will not know, or the parents for that matter. Only me, Minerva and Severus will know." Remus looked at the Headmaster again, his mouth twitching into an innocent smile. Remus thought about it and after what seemed like forever, agreed to take the job.

"Marvellous..." Dumbledore said rising out of his seat "as usual, term start on September 1st, you are welcome to come to Hogwarts anytime before that to get settled or you are welcome to catch the train, your choice. Now I have other important business to get to, excuse me" Dumbledore shook Remus' hand and turned on the spot, disappearing into nothingness. Remus sat back down, with a smile on his face. '_A teacher'_ he thought '_I'd always like the idea of becoming a teacher, James had always said I would make a good teacher, even Lily and Hannah had said that as well. Speaking of Hannah, I better go tell her, she'd love to hear this'_ Hannah, was one of Remus only original friends left, all the others had gone. James, his best friend and fellow marauder, and Lily, Hannah's best friend and a firm friend of mine, had died, on Halloween, thirteen years ago. Peter had died only hours later. Alice and Frank tortured to insanity days later. Sirius in Azkaban. He still remembered the terrible night in all its detail as if it happened only yesterday.

_Remus was sitting in order Headquarters, with Emmeline Vance playing Exploding Snapp, he had just had some of his cards exploded in his hand and burnt his finger, while nursing it Remus noticed Emmeline's solemn face, "Are you okay Em?" he asked,_

"_It seems weird, doesn't it" she said, laying down her cards, "we are here, playing a game, while Alice and Frank with baby Neville are trapped in one house, and Lily and James with Baby Harry, trapped in another, both waiting out their lives. It's quite upsetting really, it doesn't feel the same anymore. Not Lily chasing James for doing something, like messing her files up or Hannah and Sirius locked in embrace, or playing cards in the corner or Alice and Frank discussing how Augusta is winding them up, Peter sat in the corner laughing at everything going on or Marlene shouting at everyone for being noisy while she was trying to concentrate on painting her nails," she chuckled at the memory, "It's like we've all grown up and not even realised it, I mean we are twenty, twenty years old and four of our friends are already married and have a children, the other two are engaged and the rest are dead, it's just sad isn't it, how this war is moving our lives on before they've barely started" By the end of her speech Emmeline had completely abandoned the game and had moved over to the window. _

"_I understand what you mean, but we will get through it, we can win this war and then we can all be together again. We can be ou..." _

"_REMUS? EMMELINE? ARE YOU STILL HERE? WHERE ARE YOU?!" they looked at each other, they could hear the footstep and clunk of Mad Eye Moody, moving towards them, _

"_In here Moody" Emmeline called back, they could hear him getting closer, and soon he had turned the corner and walked into the 'den' room where to Order members stayed when they didn't have anything missions to do,_

"_Oh, there you two are, Dumbledore asked me to come to you," despite the gruffness to Mood's voice, Remus could tell that something was wrong, _

"_What's happened" Emmeline asked, it seemed she could tell as well, Moody looked at Remus then Emmeline in turn._

"_I'm so sorry to tell you, but there been and attack on the Potters house in Godrics Hollow" Moody looked straight at Remus, and continued "only Harry seemed to have survived and the..." Remus didn't catch the rest of what Moody had said he had sunk back into his chair and covered his face with his hands. James and Lily where like his family, to him losing them was like losing an arm. He could hear Emmeline's sobs next to him and he was pulled out of his thoughts. _

"_Remus, Dumbledore told me that he would like you, and you alone, to tell Hannah, I doubt she will take the news very well either," Moody bade them farewell and offered his condolences and left the room. Remus went straight over to Emmeline and gave her a hug. _

"_I'm sorry Remus,do you want me to come with you to see Hannah?" she could feel him shaking his head against her shoulder._

"_No thank you, I think its best that I tell her alone, you go home and be with your family," he replied. They separated and Emmeline walked over to the floo, said he destination and disappeared. Remus followed suit, going straight to Hannah's. Once he arrived he walked into the kitchen where he could hear her happily humming away, that made him feel even worse. He stopped in the doorway as she turned round._

"_Heya Rem, could you make it quick, Sirius has only popped out for a minute and will be back soon and were having a romantic dinner tonight," she gestured to the table that had candles and wine on it. Remus looked at her, willing himself not to cry. "What's happened" she said noticing his face,she tied her hair in a bun something she did when she was worried. Remus opened and closed his mouth like a fish a couple of times before he told her. _

"_Hannah, It's James and lily, they..." As he told her Remus could see the tears forming in her eyes. She gripped onto the counter for support before slumping down into a chair, the tears gushing down her face, seeing this Remus also let the tears fall, after losing his best friends and then seeing his other best friend crumble in front of him was like torture._

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, NO" she said her tear stricken face forming anger. "Siri...Siriu...Sirius was...he was...he was there Secret Keeper..." Remus looked up in a flash; he understood what she meant in a heartbeat. He had never thought about that, Sirius was their secret Keeper. Sirius was responsible for this. Sirius cause the death of James and Lily, Sirius his best friend since first year, Sirius the person that became an illegal animagus for him when he found out about his fury little problem, Sirius his best friend, Sirius, James brother, Sirius, Hannah's fiancé.._

"_Hannah, I'm so sorry" Remus said, yes it was true he was hurting too, but to find out your future husband was the reason for your best friend's death that was just unreal. Remus Got up and went over to her, and wrapped her in his arms. They stayed like that until the Dumbledore came to her house to explain the rest of the bad news._

_**Bang, bang, bang,**_

Remus was dragged out of his thought, by a knock on the door; he wiped the tear from his eye and walked towards the door. He then remembered that he was meant to be going to tell Hannah, his good news. HE made a swift decision to get rid of whoever was at the door as quick as possible. Remus reached for the door handle and pulled it open. There in front of the door, in her Auror uniform was Hannah, Her gold locks, in a plait at the back of her head, eyes as blue as the sky sparkling with tears, holding two bottles of FireWhiskey in her hands.

"Hannah, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Hannah hadn't moved from her position at the door, and was staring at him with a neutral expression. "Hannah," he continued, "Hannah? Say something what's wrong?" she opened her mouth to say something, closed it and opened it again.

"Sirius has escaped"

Remus gaped at her, his expression shocked and angry. Hannah simply lifted her left hand and held one of the bottles of FireWhiskey out to him. He took it, drank from it, and ushered her inside.


End file.
